Untamed Melody
by Hazelyn
Summary: Dracula’s back... He listens to a Gareth Gates song and it reminds him of his past and his present.


Untamed Melody  
  
By Hazelyn  
  
Summary: Dracula's back... He listens to a Gareth Gates song and it reminds him of his past and his present.  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Dracula (BS or 2000) or Gareth Gates (drat!). The song is called Unchained Melody but I prefer Untamed Melody for this fic (  
  
A/N: Welcome to my second Fan Fic which is yet another Drackie one ( The other one is 4 chpts long so far and is far better than this one ( Please review, your comments give me joy as a vampire gets from blood. And yes this is a very sad song fic, for maximum enjoyment play Gareth and read it to get in the mood.  
  
  
  
"Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
  
to the open arms of the sea  
  
lonely rivers sigh, wait for me  
  
Wait for me  
  
I'll be coming home, wait for me"  
  
Dracula smiled as an ageless classic was again made famous by a young singer, tears filled his deep eyes as he stared into his past. He looked in a mirror which was no help, being a vampire, he cast no reflection. , Dracula had turned from a defender of his church to an evil creature called a vampire. This is when he finally lost it. His name was Judas Iscariot, the betrayer, long ago he lived and "died". He lay in wait for a time when he would wreak his vengeance upon the world again, now was the time. The second Judas realized he had to betray Jesus to the Romans he had time to talk to his beloved Mary-Anne…  
  
"Mary-Anne, I'm sorry but tonight is the last night I have to spend with you" He had said to his Princess  
  
"Why?" She had asked him, her blue eyes riddled with pain and concern "Are you to leave?"  
  
"Yes my Princess" Judas had said kissing Mary-Anne's hand "I have to go, promise me you'll always love me"  
  
"Always my sweet Prince"  
  
Today Dracula would grieve for his little Princess, Mary-Anne of Jericho.  
  
"Oh, my love, my darling  
  
I've hungered for your touch a long lonely time  
  
and time goes by so slowly  
  
and time can do so much  
  
are you still mine"  
  
Dracula was 25 when he had first tasted blood, going by the name of Vlad Tepes in his native tongue, better known as Vlad the Impaler, he had just defeated his enemies, the Turks, and had tasted their blood. Vlad had a beautiful Princess, Elisabeta, and he was happy as a war lord could be. Dracula wiped a small tear of pain from his eyes as he remembered his sweet and innocent Elisabeta. She had died from grief that her beloved had met his fall on the battlefield only to throw herself from a tower, and for him to turn his back on the church he had defended all for the sake of one lie. Today Dracula cried for his Beautiful flower, Elisabeta.  
  
"I need your love  
  
I, oh I need your love  
  
God speed your love to me"  
  
Mary-Anne was lost, Judas was lost, Elisabeta was lost and Vlad was lost. All that was left was the anger and grief of a young vampire who was named Dracula. He turned people, nice people, into creatures of the night. Forever dammed by hunger of blood and forever attacked by Churches and all things Christian. After Elisabeta Vlad locked himself in his ageless castle, vowing never to allow another capture his heart. He had loved Mary- Anne and Elisabeta so much he would never harm a hair on either of their delicate heads, however he became to get weak, and he had had no human blood to keep his body alive. He was being punished by God. Vlad had left his castle in search of blood and maybe a new playmate. He had met Katrina, Sophia and Melanie Smith. All three where very attractive women, daughters of the Baron. He had seduced them, promising eternal life and eternal looks. They had agreed to become his children and so he killed them and brought them back to live a dammed life.  
  
Today Dracula weeps for the Smith Sisters  
  
  
  
"Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
  
to the open arms of the sea, yeah  
  
-Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me  
  
Wait for me  
  
I'll be coming home, wait for me"  
  
Today Dracula met a man, Jonathan Harker. This man had arranged transport and ships to Carfax Abbey which Dracula had tricked him into to doing of course, He had shown Dracula a picture of his beloved Mina, whose eyes and hair perfectly match the figure of his beloved Elisabeta. The Count made a promise to search for this girl and make her his. Dracula had the Smith sisters keep Jonathan drained until he had Mina under his deep gaze. His plan worked and Mina had become his. He fell in love with the girl, he vowed not to, never again he said, but alas his not beating heart still wants love.  
  
Today Dracula mourns his beloved Mina.  
  
  
  
"Oh, my love, my darling  
  
I've hungered, hungered, for your touch a long lonely time  
  
Time goes by so slowly  
  
And time can do so much  
  
Are you still mine"  
  
After his Mina had killed herself in rage while she thought her Prince was dead. Dracula still lived, biding his time in his castle. Abraham Van Helsing, the mad doctor that had tried to help his Mina, had realised he was still alive and had began hunting him. He had him trapped in between two bars and kept him locked up for years, using the vampire blood to stay alive; Van Helsing had produced a daughter, Mary. Mary had vampire blood and it was driving him crazy, he could not destroy the creature. He was immortal beyond immorality. After he had been awakened, Dracula began to hunt Mary. So much like Mary-Anne, still brown and blue eyes, he had begun to sense her Vampire Blood and he had once again fallen in love.  
  
Today Dracula shed tears for his Beautiful Mary.  
  
"I need your love  
  
I, oh I need your love  
  
God speed your love to me"  
  
Dracula was in full tears thinking about the loves he had lost. Vowing yet again never to fall in love Dracula had created many like him. All his followers had been faithful but he soon got bored and killed them all.  
  
Today Dracula only has one question.  
  
"How come I cannot love or feel loved? Is this yet another immortal curse God has stowed upon me for my betrayal? Who will the next victim be of love?" He paused "It could even be you"  
  
  
  
The end. 


End file.
